Come Back
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Watson no pensaba que ese fuese a ser su último caso, pero le gustaba repetírselo una y otra vez, porque quizás de esa manera, algún día podría creérselo y no volvería a llamar a su puerta. Sherlock/Watson/Mary.
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece (ya quisiera ser capaz de crear un personaje tan genial como él). Esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y porque me divierte.

Tras ver la película me dieron unas ganas locas de escribir sobre Holmes y Watson y su relación… y salió lo que leerán a continuación.

El fic es un Sherlock/Watson/Mary.

Es medio slash o no. La verdad es que la relación entre Holmes y Watson queda a gusto del lector más o menos.

**Capítulo I**

Terminó de colocarse bien la camisa y cogió el chaleco. Aquel caso había sido más duro de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Nunca pensó que aquella investigación podría alargarse de aquella manera, mostrándose cada vez más retorcido y difícil. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, se habría negado a ayudarle como lo había hecho.

Miró a Sherlock que le sonreía de manera autosuficiente, como si no le importase nada de lo que había pasado. Como si no tuviese mayor importancia. Debía de dejar de hacerle caso en sus locuras.

- Holmes –le llamó para captar su atención que hasta hacía unos segundos estaba centrada en la ventana-. Este es el último caso que hacemos juntos –dijo de manera convincente.

Durante un segundo, Watson vio como Sherlock hacía el amago de dejar de sonreír o eso quiso creer, porque al momento siguiente, sus labios volvían a componer ese gesto de autosuficiencia. Y supo que volvería a por más. Como siempre.

Watson se colocó la levita y el abrigo.

- Mary me debe estar esperando en casa –informó-. Ya nos veremos.

- Claro –asintió Holmes sin dejar de sonreír.

- Para tomar algo –añadió como si quisiera dejar claro que no sería para resolver un caso-. Y darte las gracias por las entradas.

Watson no pensaba que ese fuese a ser su último caso, pero le gustaba repetírselo una y otra vez, porque quizás de esa manera, algún día podría creérselo y no volvería a llamar a su puerta, en busca de aquello que sólo podía ofrecerle Sherlock Holmes. Y que no había en su casa.

Cogió su sombrero y salió de la habitación rumbo a la puerta. Justo antes de salir se lo colocó y se obligó a no mirar atrás.

Empezó a caminar dirección a su hogar, y a cada paso que daba, más inseguro parecía su caminar. Finalmente y sin poder evitarlo durante un segundo más miró a la casa. Y supo que en relativamente poco tiempo, volvería. Porque siempre era así y nunca cambiaría. Por mucho que él se empeñase en pensar lo contrario y le doliese.

Amaba a Mary, pero también amaba todo aquello que le ofrecía Holmes. Y lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba incluso más que a Mary. Y le dolía porque amaba a Mary, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar ir aquello que Sherlock le daba. Y no quería eso.

No lo quería.

Lo odiaba.

Sin embargo siempre volvía, por mucho dolor que le provocase, por mucho odio que sintiese, siempre volvía.

Y odiaba a Sherlock por eso. Porque parecía que no le importaba lo que sentía cada vez al llamar a su puerta en busca de aquello que tanto necesitaba. Porque parecía que cada vez que le sonreía de aquella manera autosuficiente, se estaba burlando de él y de lo que sentía.

Y se odiaba a sí mismo por volver una y otra vez, aún cuando sabía todo lo que eso significaba. Por volver en busca de un brillo de cariño en los ojos de Holmes, o de horror al pensar que algo malo le había ocurrido. Se odiaba a sí mismo por querer ver eso en una persona como Sherlock cuando a su lado tenía a su esposa.

Y había veces en las que incluso llegaba a odiar a Mary por no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. O porque, si lo sabía no hacía nada por evitarlo. Dejándole ir tras aquel hombre que poco respeto mostraba por todo aquello que no fuese él mismo. Porque deseaba que Mary le detuviese la primera vez y le diese fuerzas para que la segunda vez que quisiese buscar esos ojos, él mismo fuese capaz de detenerse a sí mismo.

Y todo aquello dolía. Porque no era capaz de evitar sentir todo eso.

Dolía porque había momentos en los que odiaba a las personas que más quería en el mundo por su debilidad.

**Fin del Capítulo I**

Sin perder la práctica con angst… no tengo remedio. La verdad es que la idea original nada tenía que ver con lo escrito, quería que saliese algo más acorde con el tono más humorístico de la peli, pero no fui capaz u-u

El fic está dividido en tres partes, y esta podríamos decir que se centra más en Watson y lo que siente. El siguiente será con Sherlock.

Ya para despedirme sólo pedir un review con sus opiniones, positivas o negtivas, es bueno saber siempre que piensa la gente ^-^

Hasta el siguiente!


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece (ya quisiera ser capaz de crear un personaje tan genial como él). Esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y porque me divierte.

Como bien ya saben es un Sherlock/Watson/Mary.

Pues nada, aquí va la segunda parte del fic. Como dije en el anterior, éste capítulo está más centrado en los pensamientos y sentimientos de Holmes.

A ver qué les parece.

**Capítulo II**

Sherlock observó a Watson unos segundos antes de dirigir su atención a la ventana y sonreír abiertamente ante lo que había vuelto a conseguir. Era egoísta, e incluso cruel, pero era la única forma de conseguir lo que quería, tenerle a su lado. Y no le importaba el dolor que ello pudiese conllevar.

- Holmes –le escuchó llamarle.

Dirigió sus ojos al otro esperando a que se despidiese.

- Este es el último caso que hacemos juntos –dijo con seguridad en su voz.

Durante un segundo, su sonrisa se apagó al creer realmente en sus palabras. Buscó sus ojos, y al encontrarlos su sonrisa volvió a ensancharse como antes porque sus ojos azules le decían que volvería en busca de aquello que Mary no podía darle.

Vio como se colocaba la levita y a continuación el abrigo.

- Mary me debe estar esperando en casa.

Le gustaba recordarle que tenía una hermosa y amorosa esposa que le esperaba en casa tras cada caso que siempre era el último, como si quisiese recordarse a sí mismo que no debía volver por ella.

- Ya nos veremos.

- Claro –asintió sabiendo que procedería a despedirse.

- Para tomar algo –dijo dejándole claro que no le buscaría para un nuevo caso-. Y darte las gracias por las entradas.

Hizo un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza, aunque Watson ya no le estaba mirando. Y le vio irse con la fuerte convicción de que pronto volvería a llamar a su puerta en busca de aquello que sólo podría encontrar con él.

Pensó en Mary, la buena y tierna Mary. Su esposa y la mujer a la que amaba Watson. Aquella mujer que podía hacerle sentir querido. La mujer con la que podía mantener charlas triviales sobre su día a día, que le reconfortaba y le entretenía con sus propios problemas como institutriz. Una mujer inteligente con la que poder estar.

La única persona que podía darle aquello de lo que Sherlock carecía por completo. Y era por eso que había formado parte de su ecuación perfectamente pensada y formulada. Su cruel y egoísta ecuación cuyo resultado era mantener a Watson a su lado, sin importar el precio.

Sherlock estaba seguro de que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero que no se atrevía a detenerle por miedo a perder al hombre de su vida. Aquel cuyo corazón estaba partido a partes iguales, pero que acabaría tomando la decisión equivocada si se veía obligado a elegir.

Aquella situación era egoísta y cruel. Aquella situación les hacía sufrir a los tres, pero Sherlock no haría nada por cambiarla porque era la única manera de tener a Watson a su lado y que fuese feliz al sentirse acompañado por alguien a quien quería. Algo que él no podía hacer al estar demasiado concentrado en su megalomanía y genialidad.

Porque por mucho que le molestase él era así, y era incapaz de cambiar. Aún cuando la persona a la que amaba podría ser más feliz con ese cambio.

Miró por la ventana y vio como antes de torcer la esquina Watson miraba hacia atrás y observaba su casa con resignación y aceptando el hecho de que volvería una vez más. El dolor era palpable en sus ojos azules, pero él no se fijó en ese detalle al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Sino en el hecho de que Watson ya había aceptado que volvería una vez más a sus brazos.

Y ante ese hecho, Sherlock sólo fue capaz de sonreír.

**Fin del Capítulo II**

En la película me dio la impresión de que aparte de ser un megalómano, era bastante egoísta. Se preocupa por la gente a la que aprecia, pero sin dejar de aparentar, al menos, que lo más importante es él.

Y como al final de la peli acepta que Watson se vaya de la casa pues se me ocurrió que ya haría algo por tentarle con sus casos para tenerle cerca.

Agradecimientos: Rosa Cullen Facinelli, SillyKnight12, viscomica, Ares Sasuke

Contestación al review de Viscomica: ante todo muchas gracias por el review^^ Y no es que Watson no sepa que Sherlock se preocupa por él, es sólo que no lo demuestra abiertamente nunca y eso es lo que le duele. De hecho, siempre vuelve porque quiere ver un rastro de cariño en los ojos de Holmes que le demuestre que le quiere. Además si no es por Mary no se entera que Holmes fue a visitarlo al hospital.

Antes de despedirme, pedirles un review son sus opiniones o lo que quieran, un review siempre es bien recibido y ayuda a continuar ^-^

Hasta el siguiente ^o^

máéíóú


	3. Capítulo III

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece (ya quisiera ser capaz de crear un personaje tan genial como él). Esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y porque me divierte.

Como bien ya saben es un Sherlock/Watson/Mary.

Y llegamos a la última parte del fic. Con Mary, un personaje que inesperadamente me cayó bien…

Espero que les guste el final ^^

**Capítulo III**

Mary observó a través de la ventana a su marido que llegaba de su último caso con Sherlock Holmes como compañero. Fue hasta el espejo y puso su mejor sonrisa para él. Quizás no era lo que John necesitaba, pero era lo único que podía hacer por su relación.

Desde el primer caso supo que Holmes sería algo constante en la vida de Watson, pero no llegó a ver que también lo sería en su relación.

Holmes había jugado con ventaja desde el primer momento, y había jugado bien sus cartas, engañando a ambos contrayentes con aquel anillo de compromiso que había sido el broche final a ese espectacular engaño. Y les hizo creer que les deseaba lo mejor, cuando lo que realmente estaba haciendo era buscar lo mejor para él.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y fue hasta la entrada.

- Hola querida –le saludó John buscando sus labios para darle un corto beso en los suyos.

Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos azules, pero lo ignoró. Le guió hasta la salita de estar y pidió a la ama de llaves que les trajese té. Y a continuación se centró en su marido.

- ¿Qué tal fue?

John suspiró cansado.

- Sherlock se regodeó de su propia inteligencia, como siempre –contestó con una sonrisa afectada-. Y me dio las gracias por acudir cuando me lo pidió.

Mary vio como aquella sonrisa se transformaba y pasaba de mostrar cansancio y pesadumbre, a alegría sincera.

- Me alegro que el señor Holmes sepa apreciar tu ayuda –dijo devolviéndole el gesto y colocando su mano sobre la de él.

Aguantó como pudo y su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro. Sherlock estaba jugando sucio, y con esa simple frase había conseguido que Watson fuese otra vez a él. Mary sabía que era una manera de asegurarse su vuelta.

Y era en momentos como ese en los que desearía ser tan rastrera y egoísta como Holmes, porque así podría contraatacar y conseguir atrasar la vuelta de John. Pero no podía, por mucho que le doliese no sabía ser como él, porque si lo fuese su marido no tendría la necesidad de volver con él, porque ella podría ofrecerle aquello que Sherlock guardaba para Watson.

Tendría que seguir compartiendo a John como lo hacía, y esperar a que llegase una solución favorable para ella y John. Porque tenía la certeza de que llegaría, o eso le gustaba pensar a Mary. Y así podría apartar a Sherlock de su relación. Pero hasta entonces esperaría y continuaría desempeñando el papel que le había tocado interpretar en el teatrillo de Holmes

- Y mira, como agradecimiento me ha dado estas entradas para una ópera.

Mary las miró.

- No sabía que le gustase este tipo de ópera –dijo realmente extrañada al verlas.

- Y no le gusta –replicó Watson-, es para que la veamos nosotros.

La mujer asintió.

- Muy amable.

Y cruel, pensó. Sherlock tenía muy claro donde estaba el lugar de cada uno y aprovechaba cada vez que podía para recordarle el suyo, sin olvidarse también del propio.

Algo egoísta y cruel. Pero así era Sherlock Holmes y no pensaba cambiar por nada. Y así lo prefería Mary porque esa era su única oportunidad para quedarse con John aunque tuviese que compartirlo.

**Fin del Capítulo III**

Y ésto fue todo.

Si Mary no me cayese bien, seguramente el fic habría sido de otra forma. Quizás Holmes y Watson podrían haber acabado juntos… podría haber escrito algo completamente distinto. Pero para bien o para mal, me gustó. Y la aprecio mucho.

Agradecimientos: Rosa Cullen Facinelli, AlejandraLawatson, Isabellatrix Black Swan, Lostris B. , Ares Sasuke

Pues este es el final del fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les haya gustado.

Pero antes de despedirme pedir un review, para saber como les parece el final. Ya saben que sus reviews son vida ^-^

Hasta otra!! ^o^


End file.
